Nobles: Anime Style!
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: If you go to Noble and Greenough school, than be prepared to laugh as your favorite Rurouni Kenshin characters try to stick it out for a day at the school and the camp!
1. Introduction to the underworld!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, YuYu Hakusho, Noble and Greenough school or Nobles Day Camp.but I do own my friends! They don't know it yet, but they will.THEY WILL! Just as soon as my army of rapid squirrels, sugar high penguins and mutilated cows take over the world! Bwahahahaha-*cough* hem, sorry-haha! Ok, fine, here you go.  
  
P.S. Despite my appearance and actions in my friends' fanfics, (which would actually be true under the circumstances) I WILL be getting back at them for that.and also, I recommend reading my friend Monigue's fanfic before you read mine because mine has a lot of her tortures being recalled.  
  
Nobles: Anime Style!  
  
Me=Ria  
  
(Scene starts off with a girl sitting in her school computer lab at 6:45 am, even though the actual school time doesn't start until eight o'clock, she's typing something on the computer.)  
  
Ria: There we go! That should do it! They should be here in, three, two, one.  
  
(Suddenly, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Saito, Aoshi and Soujiro, all appear in the middle of the middle school forum)  
  
Kaoru: Where are we?  
  
Sanosuke: (stares at Kaoru) like you don't know! We're in one of those things again! That sick girl Monigue probably did this to us.or it could be Myrmyr.remember? They trapped us in those weird places and forced us to do stuff that-*shudders* well, I won't say.  
  
Ria: Wrong again Sagara! My name is Ria! You might remember me from Monigues fan fiction when I was clinging like a maniac to Kenshin?  
  
(Kenshin shivers while Kaoru looks like she's about to kill)  
  
Ria: Anyway, I couldn't really do anything about that. You see, there was this squirrel. (Suddenly, a squirrel comes up behind her and hands her a twenty dollar bill from inside his teeth) .well, that's not important. But what is important is where you are!  
  
Yahiko: Why don't I save you the hassle, WHERE ARE WE?!?!?!  
  
Ria: Oh, shut up you little kid.  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!  
  
Ria: right.I'll make a memo.anyway; you all are at Noble and Greenough school!  
  
All: (stare)  
  
Ria: Judging by the way you all are so ecstatic about this, I should probably explain. This is where Monigue, Myrmyr and I, go to school!  
  
Saito: Wait just a second! Do you mean to tell me this place is where you all learned how to become what you are?  
  
Ria: No, not really. Camp did most of that to me. Same with Monigue. But Myrmyr learned that from our friend, Keltic and Anti-Ring!  
  
Aoshi: You mean there are more of you wierdos?!  
  
Ria: Oh! You think that's a lot? Wait until you meet my camp friends!  
  
Misao: How many of them are there?  
  
Ria: You don't wanna know.  
  
Kenshin: Um.Miss Ria? What exactly are you going to do to us?  
  
Megumi: Well, frankly, I'd rather not know! If this girl is a friend of that Monigue character than this is going to be a sure meltdown of our feelings!  
  
Soujiro: Actually, I'm more scared of the fact that Ria could come up with more tortures after what Monigue did to us!  
  
All: (turn there heads to face Ria, twilight zone music in the backround)  
  
Ria: Alright! Enough about Monigue! You will get your chance to see her!  
  
Sanosuke: Good! I need some revenge against her after what she did to all of us!  
  
Ria: AH AH! Noooooooooooo way! This is my fan fiction and if I'm going to keep this to a PG level, than NO VIOLENCE!  
  
Kaoru: Well, I'm not surprised. There's never any violence in these things anyway! Why should we bother! She'll just replace a sword with a teddy bear or something!  
  
Ria: Actually, I've made it so that you all have the exact same strength as Yahiko, and well, frankly, that's nothing at all compared to what I can do to you!  
  
Saito: Why are you so special?  
  
Ria: Because this is my fanfic! I am the all powerful ruler! Geez. (Looks at her watch) OMG! It's time for school to start! (snaps her fingers and button down shirts, dress pants, ties and dress shoes appear on the guys and skirts, buckled shoes and collared shirts appear on the girls)  
  
All: What is this?!?!  
  
Ria: I forgot to tell you, my school has a dress code!  
  
Misao: But you're not wearing a skirt!  
  
Ria: Of course not! I hate skirts! We're allowed to wear nice pants if we want too.  
  
Kaoru: Then why can't we wear that?  
  
Ria: Haven't you guessed? *mumbles: boy she really is slow.I could send the attack squirrels on her but, those are the penguins jobs.oh well* I LIKE TO TORTURE!!! Geez.  
  
Soujiro: If you don't mind me asking, what are we suppose to do here?  
  
Ria: Well, since most of you are old enough, or even look old enough to be teachers, Sanosuke and Megumi will be teaching 7th grade students and Saito and Aoshi will be teaching 8th grade students!  
  
Yahiko: Then what will we be doing?  
  
Ria: Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko and Soujiro will all be attending classes with me!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Ria, if you don't mind me saying, I am way too old for 7th grade!  
  
Misao and Kaoru: Yes! We're a little too old too!  
  
Ria: Well, Kenshin, you barley had schooling when you were thirteen! You were just killing people! Plus, if you think you are too old for this school, you just wait. (lets out an evil laugh) Muahahahahaha! Now, on to the death traps! I.I mean classes.hehehe.  
  
Aoshi: (To Misao) You know, I think you were right about the crazy thing.  
  
Ria: yes, yes she was.Oh hello Keltic! Hello Anti-Ring! And hello Myrmyr!  
  
(The cast begins to shiver and backs away from Ria and her friends while scary music plays in the background) *ree-ree-ree*  
  
What will happen to the cast? Will Aoshi, Saito, Sanosuke and Megumi be able to take on twelve, thirteen and fourteen year old adolescents? And will Yahiko's stubborn attitude be able to get him through, the dreaded.Hollie? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!  
  
Authors Note: Ok.not my best work I admit. And Monigue is much better than me, but I thought it was ok for a beginner! Any Milton Academy fan will love what happens in the next chapter.bwahahahaha! Oh. And if you didn't know, this is a real school. In fact, it's where Monigue, Myrmyr, a few other friends of mine and I go to school! Be prepared to meet Keltic. She has more random thoughts than MyrMyr and more sick daydreams than Monigue.beware. 


	2. Hollie or the devil?

Disclaimer: (see last chapter) Well hello again! Because this is such a bad story and I have only gotten two reviews I'm surprised you are reading this right now! Well, anyway, here ya go!  
  
(Scene starts with Ria, Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao, Kenshin and Soujiro walking down the second floor hallway with backpacks weighing down what use to be their backsides)  
  
Kaoru: (panting) Must we carry ALL of these books?  
  
Ria: Oh yes!  
  
Yahiko: But why do we need them all?  
  
Ria: Oh shut up! This isn't a good story! Talking about books, geesh! I can't stand you runt.  
  
Yahiko: What did you call me?!?! (Drops his backpack and it falls through the floor and the basement causing it to rip open and reveal 18 tons inside)  
  
Ria: oops.  
  
Misao: You tricked us!!!  
  
Ria: ok, ok, fine! Take these real backpacks! (Hands them all real backpacks)  
  
Kenshin: Oooorrrroooooooooooo! (Kenshin falls through the ground right where Yahiko dropped his bag)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Ria: Yup. Those are our school bags! You can tell our school cares so much about future arthritis back pains!  
  
(Scene changes to Sanosuke in a classroom with Megumi. The children are staring at them blankly)  
  
Kid 1: Why is he just standing there staring at the window?  
  
Kid 2: Because of the squirrels you idiot!  
  
Kid 1: Why would he be afraid of squirrels? He's so tall! Too bad about that hair though.  
  
Sanosuke: (Stares at window and begins to shiver has the squirrel stares back) the horror, the squirrels, the horror, the squirrels, the ho-(Megumi hits him over the head)  
  
Megumi: Will you be quiet?!?! We are teaching teenagers here!  
  
Sanosuke: They look more like runts to me.  
  
Class: We heard that!  
  
Sanosuke: Well you are! You're just a bunch of small mindless little brats!  
  
Class: Oh yeah? Well, we may be small, but we'd like to ask you a few questions!  
  
Sanosuke: Ok, shoot. There's nothing I can't handle!  
  
Class: What is the solution to seven over zero?  
  
Sanosuke: Umm...  
  
Class: Define Fascism, Capitalism, Communism, Socialism and Nazism!  
  
Sanosuke: Er. (begins to sweat)  
  
Class: And in the play 'Twelfth Night' written by William Shakespeare, who said in the very beginning, 'If music be the food of love, play on'?  
  
Sanosuke: I.um.er. (Begins to sweat insanely) I DON'T KNOW!!! AAAAAAHH! (Curls up into feeble position in the corner of the room while sucking his thumb)  
  
Megumi: Well, that's something you don't see everyday.  
  
(scene changes to Ria and the others outside of a room with stickers and posters on it)  
  
Kaoru: What is this room?  
  
Ria: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Soujiro: Why are there poor drawings and horrible posters on the front?  
  
Ria: Oh yeah! Hollie likes to decorate.  
  
All: Hollie?  
  
Yahiko: Is he another one of your freaky friends?  
  
Ria: They are not freaky! They just have identification issues. (MyrMyr comes up behind them and starts to caw) And, no. He is not one of my friends. He's my teacher! My Geography teacher!  
  
Kenshin: Geography?  
  
Ria: Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. (They enter the door. Posters cartoons and books line the walls as they all begin to sit down at the desks next to the other students)  
  
Hollie: Ria, you know what I said about tardiness right? And who are your friends?  
  
Ria: They're um, uh, people!  
  
Hollie: Well, yes. I know they're people!  
  
Kid in the back of class: She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to!  
  
Hollie: Oh really?  
  
KITBOC: Yeah!  
  
Hollie: ok then, I guess I have no choice. (gets up from his desk)  
  
MyrMyr: What are you gonna do Hollie? Throw him out the window or something?  
  
Class: (silent) (Hollie picks up KITBOC and throws him out the window and onto the concrete)  
  
Kaoru: What a cruel man!  
  
Ria: sshh!!  
  
Misao: Why should we be queit!  
  
Ria: Because I've rigged it so that he's not going to call on anyone but you guys! Hehehe  
  
Kaoru: how can-you know what. I'm not going to bother.  
  
Ria: good!  
  
Hollie: (walks up to where Soujiro is sitting) Well, young man, what is your name?  
  
Soujiro: Soujiro, sir.  
  
Hollie: (Picks up Soujiro and flings him across the room) That's for having such a weird name! (Turns to Kaoru) Now miss, what is your name?  
  
Kaoru: (looks more frightened than she did with the squirrels) umm, Sarah.  
  
All except Hollie: SARAH?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaoru: (whispers) at least it's normal!  
  
Kenshin: I think your name is just fine the way it is Ms. Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: (blushes) Thank You.  
  
Ria: YES!!!! FLUFF!!! Monigue will be very pleased.hehehe.  
  
Hollie: hem hem, well, Ms. Sarah, can you tell me the capital of Japan?  
  
Kaoru: That's easy. Kyoto!  
  
Hollie: I'm sorry, no. As punishment, you must sit in a corner and read this to yourself. (hands her a 4000 page book titled, 'A Romance of Megumi and Kenshin'  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I would rather die!!! (throws the book at his head. The entire class goes silent)  
  
Hollie: Well then, I would never want to hurt a lady; so, (Hollie reaches over and puts a mind controller on her head. Her eyes become blank and she begins to say the same phrase over and over again.)  
  
Kaoru: Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together.  
  
Yahiko: Now that's just freaky!  
  
(Scene changes to an 8th grade classroom where Aoshi is being attacked by 8th graders with history books chanting, 'Carpe Aoshi' and Saito is being attacked by squirrels and penguins that seemed to come out of no where.) (Scene changes back)  
  
Ria: hehehe, I bet they're having fun!  
  
Misao: What did you say?  
  
Ria: Oh nothing!  
  
Yahiko: *sweat drop* (looks around and sees Soujiro on the other end of the room, Kaoru shouting off stupid phrases and KITBOC on the pavement outside) Um, Ria? I want out!  
  
Ria: Oh! So the little runt is scared, is that it?  
  
Yahiko: (begins to twitch) I hate you.  
  
Ria: YAY!!! My life's dream has now been completed! But there is still something missing, oh yeah! (Snaps her fingers and Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke appear in the middle of the room wearing dress code for boys except for Kurama who is wearing the one for girls) Oops! You just look so much like a girl I kinda messed up! (snaps fingers again and regular clothes appear on Kurama)  
  
Yusuke: Where are we?  
  
All: Oh God! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together. Megumi and Kenshin belong together.  
  
What will happen to Yahiko, Misao and Kenshin? Will they be able to survive, the Hollie? And will Aoshi and Saito be able to escape the claws of the squirrels, penguins and distraught adolescents? And will Sanosuke ever be able to get out of his feeble position? And what will happen to the sudden addition to the cast? Tune in next chapter and find out! 


	3. The end of school: The beginning of tort...

Disclaimer: (see last chapter) MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm surprised you people are still here! You must have absolutely no life what so ever! Anyway, here ya go!  
  
(Scene starts off with Megumi in the classroom playing chess with a kid named Zwanzi and Sanosuke is still in the corner sucking his thumb)  
  
Megumi: (makes a move) Ah ha! I bet you can't get out of that one!  
  
Zwanzi: (makes another move) well, I think that's a checkmate!  
  
Megumi: No way! You cheated! There was no way you could get around that move! It was flawless!  
  
Zwanzi: Well, I won anyway, so, tough luck.  
  
Megumi: Grrr! Sano, I've had it! That's the 17th time that kid has beaten me in this game! Let's go meet up with the others in the castle where they have lunch! Grrr!!  
  
Sanosuke: I don't know. I'm stupid. The squirrels. The horror. I don't know. (Sucks his thumb as Megumi drags him out of the room)  
  
Megumi: Class dismissed!  
  
Zwanzi: (says to another kid) She was really mean.  
  
Kid: You mean she was a-  
  
(Scene changes to Hollie's classroom)  
  
Ria: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! No Profanity!!! NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Yahiko: What are you talking about?  
  
Ria: Uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing! Heh heh! (snaps her fingers)  
  
(Scene changes back to other classroom and a piece of tape appears over the kid's mouth that says 'Complements of Ria's fanfiction. We hope you enjoy your sudden language block. Please hold while we scan your mind and erase any unwanted words that could cause this fanfiction to become PG-13. Thank you.' on it. Suddenly, elevator music plays in the background.)  
  
Zwanzi: That's protective!  
  
Other kid in class: No, that's captivity!  
  
(Scene changes back to Hollies classroom)  
  
Ria: Yay! No Profanity! Just the way I like it! Now, who to torture this time? (Looks around at the remaining Misao, Yahiko, Kenshin, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei.) Oh! Ok. Hiei? We will meet you in the Castle for lunch. (snaps her fingers and Hiei disappears)  
  
Yusuke: Why did he get to go?  
  
Ria: Because he's hot! Duh! Now, I have a friends' code to honor so I won't be doing too much to Kurama. Do you like that Melissa?  
  
Misao: Who?  
  
Ria: Oh, never mind. Anyway, who shall I torture next? Hmmm. Ah! Of course! Misao!  
  
Misao: Why me?!  
  
Ria: I don't know! I'm only thirteen! I just guessed!  
  
Misao: Great.  
  
Ria: Oki Doki then! (snaps her fingers and Hollie comes over to Misao)  
  
Hollie: Well, what is your name then?  
  
Misao: Um, Misao. (covers her head as if she were being bombed)  
  
Hollie: Ah. What a nice name!  
  
Misao: Phew!  
  
Hollie: Anyway, here is a question; do you love Aoshi?  
  
Misao: (blushes) What does that have to do with Geography?  
  
Ria: Everything. In this room at least.  
  
Misao: OK! OK! I DO! OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?! (misao blushes and begins to tremble)  
  
Hollie: I'm sorry. Well then, I guess I have no choice. (claps his hands together and the 8th graders that were attacking Aoshi, throw him out the window and into the bushes where the rabbits live. The rabbits begin to attack him.)  
  
Misao: No! Aoshi! (To Hollie) Why did you do that to him?! He never did anything to you! Why I outta-(Pulls out her mini knives from her hands and tries to throw them, but she just drops them on the floor) What happened?!?!  
  
Ria: Um, hello? No violence! You all have the same strength as Yahiko! And believe me, that's NOTHING!  
  
Misao: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
Yahiko: HEY!  
  
Hollie: And, if that wasn't enough, than I might just have to-(he grabs her and puts her into a machine that came out of no where with a label that says 'Dress-up machine. Courtesy of Ria's fanfiction.')  
  
Kenshin: Um, Miss Ria?  
  
Ria: I just love the way that sounds!  
  
Kenshin: Where exactly do you get all of these things?  
  
Ria: Internet. And the North Pole. The Penguins make them. They're quite good at it too. I think because Keltic trained them.  
  
Kenshin: Right.  
  
(Misao comes out of the machine dressed as Koenma in baby form)  
  
Misao: What am I exactly?  
  
Ria: um, well, you really don't wanna know.  
  
Misao: I never do.  
  
(Kurama, Yusuke and Yahiko all let out in fits of laughter)  
  
Yusuke: You look just like him too! Haha!  
  
Misao: I hate you, Ria.  
  
Ria: YAY! Two down, a lot to go!  
  
(Scene changes to Saito in the room with the 8th graders, the squirrels and the penguins)  
  
Saito: GET OFF ME!!! Why is it that I'm the only one who ever gets attacked by squirrels?!?!  
  
8th graders: Carpe Saito!!! Carpe Saito!!! Carpe Saito!!! Carpe Saito!!! Carpe Saito!!!  
  
Ria: Ok. I think that's enough. (snaps fingers and Saito appears in the castle with Hiei, Megumi and Sano who is still in feeble position)  
  
Hiei: Oh great. Another one. Where is that Ria girl anyway? The very attrac- I mean the girl that sent us here! Where is she?  
  
Saito: I don't know! I don't know anything! I've just been being attacked by random creatures for the past month! Those stupid squir-  
  
Megumi: NO! Don't say that word! Sanosuke will get angry again!  
  
Sanosuke: The horror. The squirrels. The horror.  
  
(Scene changes back to Hollies classroom.)  
  
Ria: You know what? This is getting boring. Yahiko, Kenshin, Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma- I mean Misao. We're going to the castle to meet up with everybody!  
  
Yahiko: What about Kaoru, Soujiro and Aoshi?  
  
Ria: They're coming too! YAY!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi and Kenshin belong together.  
  
(Scene changes to everyone in the castle back to the way they were except for Misao who is still in the Koenma costume)  
  
Misao: Why can't I change back?  
  
Ria: Because you just look so cute! Anyway, now that everyone is here, I'd like to send in my friends before we go to the second half of the fanfiction!  
  
All: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Ria: YES!!! Guys, come on in! (Suddenly, Monigue, Myrmyr, Keltic and Anti- ring appear in the door way)  
  
Myrmyr: Hello, chalk!  
  
Monigue: Good afternoon, my evil and sick minded voodoo dolls!  
  
Anti-Ring: You all are liberal gore fanatics! ALL OF YOU!!! SUGAFLAJIMASALKULSTIRWENIKAVECHA!!!  
  
Keltic: Hello, Saito. Do you like squirrels? They like you. And so do the penguins!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Ria: um, ok. I wasn't expecting that. But who cares! Go ahead guys!  
  
(Suddenly, Monigue, Myrmyr, Keltic and Anti-Ring launch squirrels with flamethrowers, penguins with sai's and rabbits with zanza's to attack everybody but Ria, Hiei, Kenshin and Kaoru.)  
  
Hiei: I have to admit. I admire you will to torture.  
  
Ria: Thank you!  
  
Hiei: And you friends have a sudden need for-what's the word-  
  
Ria: destruction?  
  
Hiei: Yes! That's it! But they're not as good as you. (Ria blushes and Hiei smiles)  
  
Kaoru: Aaaaaww! Isn't that cute?  
  
Kenshin: She must have a crush on him. Kind of like somebody I know. (He leans over and kisses Kaoru on the cheek.)  
  
Ria: YES!!! FLUFF!!! I'm beginning to like fluff just as much as Monigue!  
  
Hiei: How long are we going to be here?  
  
Ria: Don't worry! This is only half way!  
  
Hiei: Oh wonderful.  
  
(Ria snaps her fingers and the animals stop attacking)  
  
Ria: That will be all, my dear friends! (Friends walk away while the animals follow. Soujiro walks over to Ria.)  
  
Soujiro: My dear Ria, when will we be able to sit for a while? (Soujiro smiles as well as Ria. Hiei looks jealous.)  
  
Ria: I'm afraid never! ^-^ But, what I am sure of is that we are all going to my camp! YAY!  
  
All: Is it worse?  
  
Ria: Much. Oh! And, Kurama and Kenshin? Watch out for Melissa. Touya (who just appeared in the middle of the room) and Sano? Watch out for 'Eneth. And for all of you, watch out for Crazy.  
  
All: Why?  
  
Ria: You don't wanna know.  
  
Hiei: Don't worry Ria. I'll protect you. (Begins to hug and embrace her)  
  
Ria: YES! And the cool part is, I'm not controlling him! ^-^  
  
What will happen to the cast when they switch over to the camp? Will they meet new horrors? Will they be able to survive the camp counselors? Especially, Bill? *cough Bob cough* And will the fluff continue? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Authors Note: I'm really sorry this is so long. And it's pretty boring too. Please don't hurt me! I try! I really do! I'm new at this! *sniff* 


	4. Big Bad Bill!

Disclaimer: (see last chapter) I just want to say sorry to you people that are still reading this awful story. I have great pity on you. *sniff* Oh. And I'm too lazy to write 'Sanosuke' anymore so I'm just going to write 'Sano' because I'm sick. *mumbles to herself* Stupid cold. It's the summer! I'm not supposed to have a cold!  
  
'Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off teenager.'  
  
(Scene begins with all of the characters riding on the school bus to camp. All of them are back in their regular outfits again but that will soon change, Bwahahaha!)  
  
Sano: Where exactly are we going?  
  
Ria: The second half of my fan fiction, stupid!  
  
Sano: Well, where is that?  
  
Ria: um, well, ok. I'll tell you. I'm going to have to go over a few safety rules too. Ok. We're going to my camp!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Ria: Nobles Day Camp! Anyway, safety rule #1: Remember when I said whom to watch out for? I meant it! And make sure you don't stare at anyone directly in the eye. You don't wanna know what they will begin to think.  
  
Saito: They?  
  
Ria: My camp friends.  
  
Yusuke: How many friends do you have?  
  
Ria: Um, (counts in her head and has to use her fingers over and over again to help) around 400.  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ria: Anyway, safety rule #2: Never run. Never walk fast. If they follow you, they won't stop and there is nothing you can do. #3: In case of an emergency, in which one of them might start to suffocate you, use these. (hands them all sledge hammers)  
  
Kurama: This seems kind of violent, don't you think?  
  
Ria: **I just love the way he talks! ** Well, I would have to agree with you, but this is for drastic measures only. (pause) Ah! We're here! Ok. Quickly, follow my lead, ok? I'm in the 8's group. Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Saito, will be counselors over at the owls section of the camp.  
  
Megumi: What are owls?  
  
Ria: You don't wanna know.  
  
Kenshin: And, what will happen to us, Miss Ria?  
  
Ria: You will be attending camp activities with me! YAY!  
  
Yahiko: This just keep getting better and better.  
  
Ria: Oh yeah! Yahiko, you're ten, right?  
  
Yahiko: Yeah, so?  
  
Ria: hehehe, you'll be spending the day with my friend's brother.  
  
Yahiko: how is he?  
  
Ria: um, no comment. Actually, that would be too cruel. I won't do that. Anyway, be prepared.  
  
(All the cast members get off the bus and onto the field.)  
  
Ria: Kurama, Kenshin? This is Melissa. (points to a girl with an empty bucket of sugar in her hands.) If you want to live, keep her away from sugar. Touya, Sano? This is 'Eneth. (Points to a girl with an 'I Love LOTR' shirt on) Make sure you don't bring up Lord of the Rings. Trust me. She will not stop breathing until you do. And the rest of you? This is Crazy. (Points to a girl with crazy legs, crazy eyes and has a squirrel under her shirt.) The squirrels name is Jimmy. Watch out for it. If you hear a cawing noise, it's NOT a bird.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Ria: I love that face! Ok, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Saito? Keep walking up the hill until you see a bunch of two to four year olds shouting your names.  
  
Hiei: Do you mean to tell me that they will be taking care of little children?  
  
Ria: Yup!  
  
Hiei: I like it. Very well planned.  
  
Ria: I know. Isn't it? Anyway, who do I have left? Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Soujiro, Touya, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Hmmm. This is going to be fun! Ok, let's see, what is first on the agenda, ah yes! Oh. (starts to laugh)  
  
Soujiro: What is it?  
  
Ria: Oh. *chuckle* It's just, well, Gymnastics.  
  
Guys: O_O*  
  
Ria: Ok, ok. Well, there is Frolf.  
  
Yusuke: What's frolf?  
  
Ria: It's something my camp made up. I don't like it very much. It's Frisbee Golf.  
  
Hiei: Why don't you like it?  
  
Ria: Um, that's really not important! So, it's settled. Yahiko, Yusuke, Touya and Hiei will go to frolf and Kaoru, Misao, Kenshin, Kurama, Soujiro and I, will go to Gymnastics! Bye! (snaps her fingers and everyone appears where they are suppose to be)  
  
(Scene starts in the Gymnastics room with K+K, Kurama, Misao and Soujiro all getting ready)  
  
Misao: What exactly are we suppose to do?  
  
Ria: Run, climb and live, if you can.  
  
Kaoru: Oh. Well, that's very uplifting.  
  
Ria: Lets start with Climb! Whoever can climb the net wall first, wins.  
  
Kenshin: I suppose I'll do it, that I will.  
  
Kurama: I will challenge you then.  
  
Ria: Yes! Ready, set, GO!  
  
(They begin to climb the wall with Kenshin in the lead and Kurama close behind.)  
  
Kenshin: You are fast, that you are. But I'm afraid not fast enough!  
  
(Reaches the top before Kurama)  
  
Kurama: You will pay dearly!  
  
(Kurama transforms into Yoko Kurama and Kenshin turns into Battousai.)  
  
Melissa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! BA- BA- BAT- and then YO- YO- YO- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Melissa faints)  
  
Ria: oops. I should have seen that coming! Sorry guys. As you can see, Melissa enjoys, well, you two. (points to Kenshin and Kurama who have changed back to their regular forms.) Anyway, while she is cooling off, lets move on, shall we?  
  
(Scene changes to the 'Owls Nest' where Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Saito are being bombarded by two to four year olds.)  
  
Sano: GET THEM OFF ME!!!  
  
Saito: AT LEAST THEY'RE NOT SQUIRRELS!!!  
  
Aoshi: I think you spoke too soon. (points to the window where hundreds of squirrels are looking at Saito.)  
  
Saito: Oh, Damn.  
  
Megumi: NO SWEARING! Ria will get mad at all of us if you do! (To kid on her shoulder) Hey! Get off me you little brat! (Everything goes silent)  
  
Toddler: Don't caw us bwats! We wiw huwt you bwad!  
  
Sano: Yeah right! What can you do to us?  
  
Megumi: Remember when you said that to the seventh graders?  
  
Sano: Yeah.  
  
Megumi: Remember what happened to you?  
  
Sano: Oh.  
  
(The toddlers inch closer and closer to them until they reach their feet and start to swarm them.)  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(Scene changes to Frolf area with Hiei, Yahiko, Yusuke and Touya are trying to play Frolf. Yahiko throws a Frisbee and lands out of bounds.)  
  
Yahiko: NO WAY! That is the fifth time I've done that! I stink at this game.  
  
Yusuke: Can't argue with that!  
  
Yahiko: HEY!  
  
Yusuke: (Shouts to Hiei who is sitting under a tree.) Hey Hiei! C'mon over! If I can beat this little runt, I know you can!  
  
Yahiko: Why I outta-  
  
(Suddenly, a man appears named Bill with a counselor shirt on.)  
  
Bill: What is going on here?!?!?  
  
Touya: They were just playing a simple game. No harm done.  
  
Bill: Don't talk back at me!  
  
Hiei: I think he has the right to talk back to whomever he wants!  
  
Bill: Oh yeah?! Well, shorty, you're not participating! You can't just come to camp and not participate! You must participate! NOW!  
  
Hiei: I'm afraid I can't do that.  
  
Bill: Oh! And why not?!  
  
Hiei: Because I can do whatever I please.  
  
Bill: Oh really. Ok then! (Picks up Hiei and throws him down next to Touya.) Ready?  
  
Touya: Ready for what?  
  
(Suddenly, Bill unleashes fire from his mouth causing Hiei and Touya to burn.)  
  
Hiei: (still burnt) Now we know why Ria didn't want to come to Frolf.  
  
Yusuke: Why is it that every time we're away from her, you always start talking about Ria! Hmmm?  
  
Hiei: (Blush) That's none of your business, you selfish little scum bag!  
  
Yahiko: Hey! Don't call him that!  
  
Hiei: That goes the same for you, shorty!  
  
Yahiko: SHORTY??!?! I'm a shorty?!? Than what are you?  
  
Hiei: (Looks like he's about to kill and inches closer and closer to Yahiko.)  
  
Yahiko: No! Please, NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(scene changes back to gymnastics.)  
  
Ria: I know there isn't supposed to be any violence, but Hiei is just so cute and well, I don't like Yahiko very much.  
  
Kaoru: Is she talking to herself again?  
  
Misao: Looks like it!  
  
Kaoru: She needs someone who can help her get her life on track. And someone to help her let us out of here!  
  
Misao: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Kaoru: I think so, but where did you come up with it?  
  
Misao: Too much time with Monigue.  
  
Kaoru: Ah.  
  
What could Misao and Kaoru be planning to do to Ria? Could the camp friends be planning something too? Will Megumi and the gang be able to take on toddlers? And will Melissa ever wake up? Find out next chapter!  
  
^-^ 


	5. A Life Fufilled!

Disclaimer: see last chapter.  
  
Sorry peeps! This is my last chapter of Nobles: Anime style! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I've been at Cape Cod drooling over Kai because BeyBlade is the only anime they have down there!!! **twitches**  
  
And frankly, when cartoon network took off cowboy bebop, I was mad. When they took off YYH and replaced it with Cyborg 009, I was even madder! When they took off Inu-Yasha (even though they're bringing it back in September) I was through the roof! But when they took off RK and moved it to Saturdays, I was just disgusted. WHY DON'T THEY STOP MOVING THINGS AND JUST KEEP THINGS THE WAY THEY ARE?!?!?!?!?!!? **sweats madly and twitches**  
  
Sorry about that. Well! Here ya go!  
  
(Scene starts off in the owls nest where Sano, Megumi, Saito and Aoshi are still trying to escape the little kids)  
  
Sano: GET OFF ME!!!!!  
  
Crazy: (who just appeared in the middle of the room) There is only one way to do get them to stop!  
  
Aoshi: Would you mind telling us?!?!?! They're starting to bite me!  
  
Crazy: RANDY!!! STOP BITING HIM!!!!!!!! NO!!! RANDY!! DON'T EAT THE PASTE!!! I know! Let's play the Hoky Poky! Ok, Randy, hold my hand.  
  
Randy: NO! Never! I don't wanna hold YOUR hand!!!  
  
Crazy: O_O I got turned down by a three year old. Well! My work here is done! See ya!  
  
Megumi: What about us?!  
  
Crazy: Oh right! Ria wanted me to let you guys know, the you can go back to the bus if you want to.  
  
Sano: Really? Wow! Monigue never did that!  
  
Crazy: You always have so many questions! You must pay! (Picks up Sano and throws him into the closet where he is locked inside.) Have fun!  
  
Sano: Hello? Anybody out there?  
  
Megumi: Well! I guess we should head to the bus now, right?  
  
Saito: What about Sano? (pause) Don't tell him I said that.  
  
Megumi: Ssshh! If Crazy hears us, we could be next!  
  
Saito: Oh right.  
  
(Scene changes to nurses' office where Ria, Kenshin, Kaoru, Kurama, Misao and Soujiro are all crowded around Melissa)  
  
Kurama: We didn't mean to make her faint like that!  
  
Kenshin: Of course not! You don't think we did, do you Miss Ria?  
  
Ria: NO! She does that a lot. She'll see a picture of Yoko Kurama and start to melt on the bus. She kinda looks drugged half the time when she is in her world.  
  
Kenshin: What's in her world that would make her like this?  
  
Ria: Do you really want me to answer that?  
  
All but Ria: NO!!  
  
Ria: I didn't think so.  
  
Melissa: Wha- wha- where am I?  
  
Ria: You're in the nurses office!  
  
Melissa: what happened?  
  
Ria: You fainted when you saw Yoko Kurama and Battousai.  
  
Melissa: BA- BA- YO- YO- (faints again)  
  
Ria: oops. Let's see how our Frolf friends are doing!  
  
(Scene changes to Frolf where Hiei and Touya are burned and Yahiko and Yuusuke are scared out of their wits as Bill comes closer to them)  
  
Bill: Look, if you're not going to participate, then GO HOME!  
  
Yahiko: Please don't hurt us!  
  
Bill: oh! I'll do more than that! I'm gonna-  
  
(Sound of a kid falling over a metal bar)  
  
Bill: JEFF! JEFF, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!?! DON'T LEAN ON THE RAILING! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU A MILLION TIMES?!?!?! (To Yahiko) Sorry Kid. I'm gonna hafta postpone this thing. (Back to Jeff) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??! NOT ONLY ARE YOU NOT PARTICIPATING BUT YOU'RE LEANING ON THE RAILING! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, HUH?  
  
Touya: I guess we should go back to the bus now.  
  
Yahiko: Good plan! (Looks like he's about to have a heart attack)  
  
Hiei: I'll meet you there. I have some business to attend to at Gymnastics.  
  
Yuusuke: Fine. Suit yourself.  
  
(Scene changes to Squash Courts right outside of the nurses office) Everyone suddenly appears including Monigue, Myrmyr, Eneth, Melissa and Crazy.)  
  
Yuusuke: What's this all about now that you have us all?  
  
Ria: I must explain something to you. I am not like Monigue.  
  
All: Phew!  
  
Ria: But that doesn't mean I like games!  
  
All: (fall over)  
  
Ria: (holds out a hat) Now, there are nine squash courts. In this hat are little pieces of paper with numbers on them. Which ever number you get is the squash court you are going to be in. But there is a catch!  
  
Misao: There's always a catch.  
  
Ria: You and one other person will have the same number! You and that person will be locked inside the squash courts for ten minutes with the lights off!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Sano: (counting in his head) Hey! There are twenty of us and only nine squash courts!  
  
Ria: That's right. The person who is paired with me will be staying outside of the courts observing your every move! Ok. Now choose.  
  
(Everyone reaches into the hat and pulls out a number)  
  
Ria: Ah! So, Yahiko's with Myrmyr. Yuusuke's with Crazy. (To Yuusuke) I'm sorry. Touya's with 'Eneth. Sano's with Megumi. What a shocker. Aoshi's with Misao. Kenshin's with Kaoru. Kurama's with Melissa. (To Kurama) You poor, poor thing. Soujiro's with Monigue. Hiei's with- oh! Hiei's with me. (Hiei and Ria turn bright red)  
  
Yuusuke: Never thought I'd see that happen!  
  
Saito: But wait! There's no one left! Who am I with?  
  
Ria: Oh, there is someone.  
  
Saito: Who?  
  
Ria: Why, Jimmy of course!  
  
Saito: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! When will the suffering end!!!!!!!!  
  
Ria: Right. Ok then! Get into your courts!  
  
(Everyone goes into their court and Ria goes and locks them all in)  
  
Ria: Ready! Lights out! (Ria shuts off the light and it becomes pitch black)  
  
Hiei: Umm, Ria? How are we suppose to see?  
  
Ria: You have a Jagan eye, remember?  
  
Hiei: But you gave be limited power. I can't use it.  
  
Ria: Oh. Right. I'm sorry. Here. (hands him a pair of night vision goggles) These will help you!  
  
(Hiei reaches out to grab the goggles but by mistake grabs Ria's hand)  
  
Ria + Hiei: (blush)  
  
Hiei: umm, uh, sorry about that.  
  
Ria: uh, no problem!  
  
(Both put on night vision goggles)  
  
(Goes to first court where Yahiko and Myrmyr are. Looks in and sees they are both on opposite corners of the court)  
  
Ria: (yawn) Boring. You two are free to go. (Snaps her fingers and they disappear) Who's next?  
  
(Goes up to next one with Yuusuke and Crazy. Yuusuke is hanging onto the ceiling and Crazy is jumping up to get him)  
  
Ria: CRAZY! HEAL!!  
  
Crazy: CAW!  
  
Ria: Right. You two can go. (Snaps her fingers and they disappear)  
  
Hiei: You are very kind.  
  
Ria: Thank you. (Blush) (Hiei leans down to kiss her)  
  
Ria: I have died and gone to heaven!!! Everyone out! Go to where you want to be. I'm done with this fic. My life is now complete!  
  
(Everyone leaves including Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Goodbye! I shall see you again soon!  
  
Ria: Bye! (Hiei disappears. A noise is coming from the closet) What?  
  
(She opens the closet to find Sano inside)  
  
Ria: Sano?  
  
Sano: What?! You said go to where you want to be and when Crazy threw me in here, I kind of liked it!  
  
Ria: umm, ok then. Bye! (Shuts the door on Sano's face while she moves over to the only court that wasn't opened.)  
  
Saito: (trying to wrestle Jimmy) GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!  
  
Jimmy: CAW!! Word up dawg! CAW!!  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: Give me a break! I know it's really bad but school starts in a week and I'm freaking out here because I just found out I have Hollie for an advisor! **faints** well, see ya!  
  
o(^-^)o 


End file.
